Use somebody
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Faberry week 2014: Cicatrices: Se conocieron en el peor día de sus vidas, pero se mantendrán juntas apesar de todo.


**R: **Acepto.-Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Quinn dejó salir una pequeña risa al escucharla.

El oficiador de la boda dijo las últimas palabras y ella, sin esperar la indicación, se acercó a la morena, tomándola de la cintura ara acercarla a su cuerpo.

**Q: **Te amo.

**R: **Te amo.

Y la besó.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ella no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Por fin Rachel Barbra Berry era su esposa.

* * *

Se habían conocido en la estación del metro el 17 de octubre del 2020 exactamente.

Ese día fue el peor de ambas.

Rachel despertó a las 10:02 A.M. en un día de trabajo gracias a que Santana, su compañera de departamento, había organizado una fiesta ahí mismo, y para ahogar el ruido de todas esas personas se colocó unos tapones para oídos, lo cual ocasionó que se levantara tan tarde por no escuchar su alarma.

Por su parte Quinn corría por las calles de New York lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Unos minutos atrás estaba ensayando con su banda en un bar en la cual se iban a presentar cuando un mensaje de texto la interrumpió.

Era de Amanda, su novia:

_Lo siento Quinn, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Me marcho, pero recuerda que te amo._

Inmediatamente soltó el micrófono que sostenía en su mano derecha y emprendió una carrera hacia su departamento con la esperanza de encontrar a la chica ahí.

Solo faltaban dos calles cuando la vio entre un mar de gente que descendía por las escaleras del metro.

**Q: **¡Amanda!-Gritó. La chica giró, pero cuando vio a Quinn comenzó a descender las escaleras con mayor velocidad.

Quinn no lo dudó ni un segundo y la siguió. Empujó a las personas que se le atravesaban y saltó una que otra valla hasta acercarse más a la chica. Para su mala suerte Amanda ya estaba dentro de uno de los vagones y las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

**Q.: **No, no, no…-Murmuró para si misma, luchando por llegar a tiempo.

...

Rachel se vistió en tiempo record y ató su cabello lo mejor que pudo mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Salió de su habitación con la intención de correr hacia la salida pero se encontró con un grupo de personas dormidas en el suelo, así que tuvo que sortearlos antes de llegar a la puerta.

Subirse a un taxi no estaba en discusión porque el tráfico era fatal, por lo que emprendió una carrera hacia el metro.

Mientras corría por los túneles para llegar al vehículo, una chica con vestimenta hippie pasó corriendo junto a ella, y pensó que por lo menos no era la única con un mal día.

Llegó justamente cuando las puertas del metro se cerraban y este comenzaba a avanzar. La chica que había visto segundos antes corría junto al vagón, gritando _"no" _repetidamente y deteniéndose solo cuando una pared la frenó.

La morena suspiró pesadamente y sacó su celular para llamar a uno de sus compañeros.

**R: **Brody, ¿Puedes cubrirme? Acabo de perder el metro. Por favor.-Pidió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

**B: **Ni te molestes en llegar.-Contestó.-Cassandra notó tu ausencia y está muy enojada. Dijo que iba a tomar tus clases, así que mejor piensa en una muy buena excusa para que no te despida.

La morena agradeció al chico y colgó, después se desplomó junto a uno de los pilares de la estación. Ahora si estaba segura de que iba a perder su trabajo.

...

Quinn no sabía que hacer. Por un lado quería bajar a las vías y correr detrás de los vagones, y por el otro, quería encerrarse en su departamento y beber hasta que ya no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

¿Por qué Amanda la había dejado? Claro, no vivían la gran vida; apenas y sobrevivían con el dinero que Quinn ganaba en los lugares que tocaba y con lo que Amanda ganaba como camarera, pero se amaban y eso bastaba, ¿No?

**Q: **Al parecer no.-Se dijo lanzando un gran suspiro mientras pegaba su espalda a una de las paredes y se deslizaba hasta sentarse en el suelo.

_-¿Día de mierda?_

Giró su rostro a la izquierda y se encontró con una chica sentada a escasos 5 metros de distancia. La estación estaba vacía, así que le hablaba a ella

**Q: **Día de mierda.-Concordó. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.-Mi novia me dejó. ¿Y tú?

_-Me despedirán del trabajo por llegar tarde._

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, como compartiendo sus penas, hasta que la morena se levantó.

_-Creo que será mejor irme a casa a seguir durmiendo. De todas formas ya no tengo nada que hacer.-_Sacudió su ropa.-_Nos vemos… Y lo siento-_

**Q: **Lo mismo digo.-Levantó una mano a modo de despedida.

...

Mas tarde ese mismo día volvieron a encontrarse en el bar en el que Quinn tocaba con su banda.

La rubia se paró frente a la barra para pedir una cerveza, y después de darle un par de tragos, miró a su alrededor.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y el lugar estaba abarrotado, lo cual significaba mas propinas. Mientras examinaba el lugar su mirada se posó al final de la barra, en donde aquella mujer del metro estaba sentada. Miraba la barra con detenimiento y sin ánimos de charlar con el cantinero.

...

_-Hey._

Rachel saltó un poco en su asiento cuando alguien habló detrás de ella. Giró un poco el rostro y se calmó cuando reconoció a aquella chica.

**R: **Oh Dios.-Puso una mano en su pecho.-Me asustaste.

**Q: **Lo siento.-Dijo, pero Rachel podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-Solo quería venir a saludar y a presentarme. Soy Quinn.

**R: **Mmm, hola Quinn, soy Rachel.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio al no saber como continuar la conversación, después de todo eran desconocidas.

**Q: **¿Me dejarías invitarte un trago?-Preguntó por fin.

**R: **¿Tu novia acaba de dejarte y ya estás intentando buscarte a otra?

**Q: **¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo quería… bueno yo solo, solo…

**R: **Tranquila Quinn. Solo bromeaba.-Dijo sonriendo.-Me encanaría que me compraras un trago.

Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Al final no despidieron a Rachel, pero si disminuyeron su sueldo por una semana, y la primera que se enteró de las buenas noticias no fue Santana, sino Quinn, ya que se había acostumbrado a ir al bar en el que tocaba de vez en cuando. Y Quinn a veces la esperaba fuera de NYADA cuando terminaba de impartir su última clase del día para invitarla a comer, y poco a poco el amor hizo de las suyas.

Claro que hubo altos y bajos, como la vez en la que decidieron terminar su relación porque Quinn iba a emprender una pequeña gira por algunos estados de E.U. al encontrar un manager que por fin la llevaba a ella y a su banda a algún lado.

Durante esa gira _Los Dientes del Perro, _la banda de Quinn, se hicieron mas conocidos. Tenían entrevistas en radiodifusoras locales y sus conciertos poco a poco iban llenándose de más gente. Aun con todo ese éxito, extrañaba a Rachel.

Compuso _Just Another Girl _en Los Angeles y la cantó por primera vez en una estación de radio a nivel nacional, dedicándola a Rachel. De más está decir que las dos se reconciliaron cuando Rachel apareció frente a la habitación de hotel en el cual se hospedaba. Dos días después, cuando su manager les informó que habían conseguido un contrato con una disquera, Quinn le propuso matrimonio a la morena, quien obviamente aceptó.

* * *

Las dos caminaban por el pasillo que las llevaba a su habitación ya que la recepción se había llevado a cabo en un hotel. Ya hacía rato que la morena había perdido sus zapatillas y Quinn su corbata por todo el movimiento que habían tenido esa tarde-noche, así que irse a la habitación les pareció lo mas sensato.

Quinn abrió la puerta con la llave magnética y esperó a que Rachel entrara primero.

**R: **Espero encontrar mis zapatos mañana.-Dijo deshaciendo su peinado y masajeando su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de sus dedos.

**Q: **Estoy segura de que los tienen tus padres.-Se acercó para a abrazar a la morocha por detrás.

Colocó sus manos en las caderas de la morena y comenzó a besar sus hombros y cuello hasta donde el vestido se lo permitía.

**R: **Quinn.-Suspiró cuando la rubia mordía su piel para después acariciar el mismo lugar con su lengua.

La rubia aprovechó ese momento en el que Rachel parecía relajada para girarla y unir sus labios. El beso no fue apurado o violento, sino que fue suave, el mas suave que habían compartido.

Quinn rompió el beso sonriéndole a la morena cuando esta abrió los ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y la guió hasta la cama.

Rachel parecía nerviosa, pero Quinn lo atribuyó al hecho de que era su primera vez.

Se quitó el saco al mismo tiempo que volvía a besar a su ahora esposa que, con manos temblorosas, se dispuso a desabotonar su camisa.

Quinn entendió eso como una luz verde, así que llevó sus manos a la espalda de la morocha para buscar el cierre de su vestido. Lo bajó lentamente y escuchó a Rachel suspirar contra sus labios.

El vestido estaba a punto de caer cuando Rachel rompió todo contacto entre las dos. Quinn la miró confundida mientras la morena sostenía el vestido contra su cuerpo y comenzaba a llorar.

**R: **Lo, lo siento Quinn.-Susurró.-No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

Acto seguido se encerró en el baño, dejando a Quinn sin una sola idea de lo que sucedía.

* * *

Llevaban 7 meses de noviazgo cuando Rachel se lo dijo.

Estaban en la cama de Quinn, Rachel estaba debajo de la rubia, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente cada vez que Quinn acariciaba sus piernas descubiertas gracias a los shorts que tenía puestos o cuando succionaba su lengua en su boca.

Después de algunos minutos las manos de Quinn comenzaron a ascender por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus costillas. Se entretuvo ahí, jugando un poco con la sensibilidad de Rachel hasta que intentó llevarlas más arriba. Las manos de la morena la detuvieron.

Ambas se separaron mirándose por algunos segundos hasta que Rachel habló.

**R: **No he tenido sexo con nadie.-A Quinn casi se le cae la mandíbula porque, bueno, Rachel era hermosa y ya tenía 27 años y aun era virgen.-Y quisiera esperar hasta el día de mi boda para hacerlo.

**Q: **Está bien.-Rachel parpadeó rápidamente con confusión.

**R: **¿Está bien? ¿No vas a gritarme por hacerte perder el tiempo?

Quinn salió de encima de la morena y se acostó junto a ella.

**Q: **Es tu cuerpo. Yo no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Contestó acariciando la mejilla de la morena.

**R: **Gracias por comprenderlo.

* * *

**Q: **Rachel, abre por favor.-Dijo por tercera vez.-Tenemos que hablar.-No hubo respuesta.

Se sentó con la espada pegada en la puerta.

**Q:** Si aun no estás lista podemos seguir esperando. No hay problema por eso, y si hice algo mal juro que lo solucionaré, solo, solo no me dejes… por favor.

La puerta del baño se abrió tan rápido que Quinn no pudo reaccionar y terminó con la espalda en el suelo. Rachel la miraba entre sorprendida y confusa.

**R: **N-no quiero dejarte.-Susurró abrazándose a si misma. Quinn no tardó en incorporarse para estar a la altura de la morena.-Tu vas a dejarme después de que descubras mi defectos.

**Q: **Primero me corto una pierna antes de dejarte, cariño.-Se acercó a Rachel para tocar su rostro.-Y todos tenemos defectos. ¿Recuerdas mi tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest y mi lunar con forma de Texas?

Logró su objetivo de hacer sonreír a Rachel aunque solo fuese por un segundo, pues la morena aún se veía triste e insegura.

**R: **Es algo, es algo peor Quinn.-Dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.-Es algo que no me permite intimar contigo o sentirme una mujer completa…

**Q: **¿Tienes un pene? Si es así no hay ningún problema, sabes que no me…

**R: **¡No! No es eso.-La interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero inmediatamente su rostro se tornó completamente serio.- ¿Me amas?

**Q: **Mas que a nada en este mundo.-Le dijo de inmediato y sin titubear.

Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y la guió a la cama de nuevo, empujándola suavemente para que se sentara ahí.

**R: **Yo también te amo.-Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.-Por favor no me odies.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta el cierre en su espalda y lo bajó lentamente, evadiendo la mirada de Quinn en todo momento. Dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo, quedado solo en ropa interior.

Quinn pasó saliva audiblemente. El cuerpo de Rachel era simplemente perfecto, por lo que no sabía el motivo de Rachel para sentirse tan insegura.

Su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

La morena desató su sostén con una mano, mientas qué con la otra lo mantenía sujeto para que no cayera. Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y bajó ambas manos.

Una cicatriz de considerable tamaño se extendía horizontalmente en el lugar en el que su pecho derecho debería de estar.

**Q: **Rach…-Susurró incapaz de formular algo coherente.

**R: **Fue, fue antes de conocerte. Dos años antes de conocerte.-Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.-Cuando me diagnosticaron mi doctora dijo que lo mejor sería hacerme una mastectomía para evitar que el cáncer apareciera.

**Q: **Por que, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

**R: **Tenía miedo.-Susurró abriendo los ojos. Quinn la miraba con confusión.- Ni siquiera yo he aprendido a quererme como soy. No sabia si tu lo harías, y en realidad no quería perderte por esta monstruosidad en la que me conver…

**Q: **Hey, no.-Se levantó de a cama para caminar hasta Rachel. Esta cubrió su pecho con ambas manos.-No digas eso. Eres hermosa, de hecho te veo aun mas hermosa ahora.-Tomó el rostro de la morena y limpió algunas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.-El hecho de que fueses tan valiente como para luchar contra una enfermedad así, te hace ver mil veces mas hermosa ante mis ojos.-Tomó la cadera de Rachel y juntó sus cuerpos. La morena colocó tentativamente sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.-Das clases y vas a ensayos en la mañana y te paras cada noche en un escenario para bailar y cantar a pesar de lo que te pasó y eso requiere mucho esfuerzo y… ¡Dios!-Rió con los ojos vidriosos.-No sabes cuan orgullosa me siento ahora mismo de haberme casado contigo.

**R: **¿Estás, estás segura?-Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

**Q: **Completamente, Rachel Berry.

Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo que tanto necesitaban., separándose solo hasta que servicio a la habitación las interrumpió para entregares una botella de champagne, fresas y jarabe de chocolate que sus amigos habían ordenado para ambas.

Ninguna durmió esa noche, pues se dedicaron a demostrarse cuanto se amaban, dejando las palabras a un lado por un momento para dejar que sus cuerpos hablaran.

Lo último que se escuchó antes de que ambas cayeran dormidas fue un suave gracias, suspirado al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Los Dientes del Perro y Just Another Girl son propiedad de The Killers, esa maravillosa banda que nos permitió ver a Charlie en todo su esplendor.**

**Y el titulo del one-shot viene de la canción "use somebody" de Kings of Leon. ¡Escuchenla!**

**Este one-shot en realidad iba a ser un capitulo con skank!Quinn, pero esta idea me llegó en la madrugada y simplemente tuve que escribirla.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
